


Его война

by RagniAlkari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime AU, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Modern AU, Saratov challenge, Slice of Life, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: Гунтэ, к несчастью (или наоборот), нормальным никогда не был. Его замкнуло, когда из тёмной глубины глаз на спокойном, почти равнодушном лице в его зрачки заглянула смерть.
Relationships: Lee Geun-Tae/Jae-Ha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|02: мибблы G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Его война

**Author's Note:**

> Текст участвует в Саратов-челлендже и включает в себя исполнение читательской заявки на упоминание слова "чепупела". Нет, автор не насиловал текст ради этого. Оно вписалось практически само собой.

— Тебе твой помощник звонил уже раз шесть. Успокой ребёнка, напиши ему, что ты хотя бы жив!

Голос Дже-Ха доносился из кухонной зоны, и, судя по уровню насмешки в нём, звонков было не шесть, а шестьдесят шесть.

Гунтэ вздохнул и серьёзно задумался, не вернуться ли в душ. Там было хорошо и спокойно — водичка прохладная, мыло зелёненькое, шампунь какой-то дико бабский, но зато с вкусным запахом. И никаких звонков от Чёль-Рана.

— Перебьётся, — пробурчал он, приняв историческое решение, что ему, как взрослому сорокатрёхлетнему мужчине, полагается не убегать от проблем, а смело игнорировать их в лицо. — Пусть привыкает к самостоятельности. На кой чёрт мне помощник, который даже пару дней не может выжить в одиночку?

— Ну как на кой. Для красоты.

Гунтэ вздохнул и принял второе решение: в чужой квартире, пусть даже ты в ней ночуешь на регулярной основе, ходить без трусов некрасиво.

— Это у тебя всё для красоты, — трусы однако же были одни и вместе с прочей одеждой, вчера насквозь пропитавшейся кровью, валялись в мусорке. — Но даже при таком раскладе я что-то не припомню, чтобы Юн донимал тебя вопросами из области «что делать, если бухгалтер ушёл в запой». А если я уйду в запой? Тогда что делать?

Ответа, помимо короткого фырканья, не было.

Посомневавшись для приличия секунды три, Гунтэ пошарил по полкам шкафа и реквизировал непревзойдённый образчик исподнего для долбоёбов — оранжевый, в чудесный красный бананчик и с необъяснимой надписью «Саратов» поперёк задницы. Как эстет в лице Дже-Ха умудрялся покупать нечто подобное, было загадкой мироздания, но факт оставался фактом. Наверное, на трусах у него отдыхала душа. Хвала богам, что верхняя одежда вся как на подбор была приличнее некуда. И что размер вместе с ростом у них совпадал. Ну, разве что в плечах что-нибудь могло сесть чуть плотнее, но этим Гунтэ решил не заморачиваться — было жарко, и даже шорты ощущались чем-то ужасно лишним.

В залитой солнцем комнате между тем оказалось гораздо жарче, чем в закутке возле ванной. Дже-Ха и впрямь обнаружился в дальнем кухонном углу студии — сидел на барном стуле возле самого окна и вдумчиво курил в обнимку с кружкой кофе. Его ужасающая температура явно не напрягала, как, впрочем, и любая другая. Да и не только температура. Гунтэ по опыту знал, что данный индивид с лицом и манерами работника хост-клуба, причём неизвестно, для женщин или мужчин, способен, не поморщившись, вправить себе выбитое плечо и с кое-как обработанным огнестрельным ранением мирно спать на бетоне. Иногда в голову приходила больная мысль, что он вообще, возможно, не человек — это многое объяснило бы. Но, к сожалению, ни копыт, ни рогов, ни клыков, ни даже завалящих крыльев не наблюдалось.

«У меня было паршивое детство, — сказал однажды по этому поводу сам Дже-Ха. — Чувствительность к неприятным раздражителям теперь пониженная. Иммунитет, если можно так выразиться».

Гунтэ не очень-то хотелось знать, что за детство могло снабдить такими сверхспособностями, но старые, бледные, почти сведённые шрамы от наручников и то, с каким садистским удовольствием Дже-Ха расправлялся с работорговцами, не сдававшимся после первого же «ваша территория теперь наша», наводило на мысли.

— Как рана?

Дже-Ха в ответ с интересом уставился на собственный замотанный бинтом живот. Там в боку вчера побывал чей-то нож, и часть крови на испорченной одежде Гунтэ происходила как раз отсюда, а не из тех нехороших людей, которые после их небольшого визита в наркопритон не выжили.

— Да вроде нормально — если не трогать, почти не болит. Юн своё дело знает.

Гунтэ кивнул и тоже достал сигарету. Повода для сомнений не было — Юн своё дело и вправду знал. В какой-то степени это было объектом лёгкой зависти — где Дже-Ха его откопал, оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком, но парнишка откровенно поражал. В свои несчастные двадцать он умудрялся успешно совмещать официальную работу замглавы пусть небольшой, но успешной косметической компании, деятельность подпольного врача и обучение в каком-то универе. Дистанционное, разумеется, но как будто от этого кому-то легче.

— Там под окном, — Дже-Ха лениво выдохнул дым и чуть откинулся назад, давая место, — уже битый час пасётся какой-то типчик. Глянь — в синей кепке. Я позвонил Шинъе, он проверяет.

Гунтэ замедленно облокотился на подоконник, перегнувшись через его колени. Обвёл скучающим взглядом пейзаж напротив, затянулся, сбросил пепел, рассматривая тлеющий уголёк. Мельком глянул вниз и снова вернулся к изучению изломанного дальними зданиями горизонта.

— И всё это время ты торчишь здесь на виду?

— Ой да брось, — отмахнулся Дже-Ха. — Ты теперь тоже торчишь. А все места, откуда можно стрелять, я знаю. Никаких признаков.

В этом тоже можно было не сомневаться. Вычислять снайперов Дже-Ха умел мастерски. Сам Гунтэ, в общем, тоже умел, равно как и убивать, и находить врагов по силам, и даже договариваться миром при необходимости. Но пять лет совместной деятельности уже давно расставили все точки — Дже-Ха умел лучше. Порой намного.

Превосходила его в этом только Гиган — совсем уже старая, но всё ещё трезво мыслящая глава «команды Бэтменов», как некогда окрестил их деятельность Юн. Название было не слишком корректным ввиду того, что Бэтмен-то как раз с преступностью боролся, а не подминал её под себя, но в целом суть угадывалась верно. Как говорится, если преступность неизбежна, пусть она будет хотя бы организованной. И в недостижимом идеале — организованной хорошо — без вымогательства до последней рубашки, без продажи людей на органы и в бордели, без торгующих тяжёлой наркотой детей.

«Умереннее надо быть, скромнее», — любила повторять Гиган.

Согласны с ней, к сожалению, были не все.

— Собери вещи на всякий случай, — Гунтэ вдавил окурок в тяжёлую пепельницу в виде стрёмной, чем-то смахивающей на дракона жабы, порождающей ещё один вопрос в адрес эстетики в глазах Дже-Ха, и отодвинулся обратно вглубь квартиры. — И вызови кого-нибудь, чтоб присмотрели, пока Шинъя роет. Я хоть пожру пока.

Дже-Ха кивнул и рассеянно пригубил кофе.

— Да я уже. Хак и Лили… — на подоконнике завибрировал телефон, демонстрируя новое уведомление, — …как раз на месте.

— Ну хоть не Киджа.

В ответ на это Дже-Ха рассмеялся. Киджа был их локальным мемом — его привычка решать всё нахрапом и кулаками порой приходилась кстати, но каждый раз, когда дело требовало тишины, кто-нибудь непременно считал своим долгом упомянуть, что вот только его здесь и не хватало. На самом деле Гунтэ было Киджу немного жаль — он и сам был когда-то почти таким же. Но не смеяться и не подъёбывать просто не выходило.

— Там в холодильнике осталась пицца, — всё ещё широко улыбаясь, Дже-Ха мотнул головой в его сторону и потянулся за следующей сигаретой. Солнце било в окно и подсвечивало его волосы как-то так, что на них бликовала окраска стен, придавая им странный зеленоватый оттенок.

Гунтэ невольно остановился, ловя мгновение. Вот таким, как сейчас — ярким, улыбчивым и расслабленным — Дже-Ха любили женщины, таким он обычно представал перед мирными обывателями — очаровывал красотой и лёгким обаянием, подкупал тёплой благожелательностью. Таким он легко втирался в доверие, нравился, располагал к себе почти любого нормального человека.

Гунтэ, к несчастью (или наоборот), нормальным никогда не был. Его замкнуло, когда из тёмной глубины глаз на спокойном, почти равнодушном лице в его зрачки заглянула смерть.

Собственно, с этого всё когда-то и началось.

Тогда Гунтэ почти успешно предавался тихой жизни. Ему было тридцать восемь, он был отставным высшим офицером с огромным списком наград, владельцем унаследованного от родителей салона ювелирки, счастливым мужем неприлично молодой жены и отцом новорожденного ребёнка. Он честно думал, что иногда вспоминать, что такое опасность, — не такое уж страшное отступление от мирного благонадёжного образа.

Арена боёв без правил, конечно, не была невинным местом развлечения. Гунтэ, может, и был в душе адреналиновым наркоманом, но всё-таки не идиотом. Яснее ясного, что в место, где нередки убийства, отнюдь не все приходят из любви к искусству — большинство ввязывается в рискованные поединки не от хорошей жизни. Но, как бы то ни было, это их собственный выбор, верно?

По крайней мере, Гунтэ так думал, пока однажды перед боем к нему не подошёл вежливый молодой человек и не попросил этот бой аккуратненько проиграть.

— А если нет? — усмехнулся Гунтэ в ответ. О такой практике не слышал только глухой, да и то донесли бы. Наверняка сейчас должны были последовать угрозы или выгодные предложения.

Но молодой человек всё так же вежливо улыбнулся.

— А если нет, вы всё равно не победите, но можете серьёзно пострадать. Мы не хотим терять бойца вашего уровня, но и поставить вашего противника драться с кем-то слабее вас — расточительство. Бой должен быть зрелищным, вы же понимаете.

Гунтэ, конечно же, понимал. Молодой человек, впрочем, тоже не страдал плохой сообразительностью, так что всё сделал сугубо как заведено. Улыбнулся ещё раз и виноватым тоном сообщил:

— Мы тоже понимаем, что для вас проигрыш — не то, что можно назвать привычным делом. Поэтому мы, разумеется, готовы компенсировать вам это неудобство.

В руках у него как в кино будто сама собой возникла визитка с приличным количеством нулей, выведенных на обороте, а в глазах образовался всё такой же вежливый вопрос.

Гунтэ в ответ рассмеялся — это что же там был за противник, с такими-то суммами. Но смысла спорить особо не наблюдалось.

— Договорились, — хмыкнул он, отворачиваясь.

Его вовсю терзало любопытство и, что греха таить, предвкушение. За всю свою жизнь он встречал только одного бойца, грозившего с возрастом его превзойти. Года три назад, уже уйдя из действующей армии, он пару месяцев преподавал в учебке императорской охраны. Вот там-то и был паренёк лет пятнадцати, как бишь его… Хак, кажется? Забавно было бы встретиться здесь. Забавно и из области фантастики.

Однако именно та самая фантастика и началась, когда повзрослевшего Хака Гунтэ и увидел — вот только не на арене, а возле — на самых ближних и самых опасных стоячих местах. На саму арену же вышло… нечто. Ухоженное, в стильном плащике и светлых кедах без единого пятнышка. На вид так лет двадцати — двадцати пяти, с походкой модели на подиуме и грустными глазами томного аристократа.

Шокирован был, надо заметить, не только Гунтэ. Зал затих на мгновение… и заорал. Такого здесь, право слово, ещё не видели. Краем уха Гунтэ улавливал сиюсекундно завязавшиеся споры, что вообще можно ожидать от эдакого бойца. Бабский визг, что такое прекрасие нельзя калечить. С последним он даже готов был, по размышлении, согласиться. Но интереснее всего была реакция Хака — он щурился, не удивлялся и явно чего-то ждал. Пожалуй, это было лучшим доказательством, что дивное видение не зря стояло посреди арены с тем спокойным дружелюбием, с которым опытные актёры выходят раздавать автографы. Возможно, у него действительно были все шансы на победу и без договора Гунтэ с тем улыбчивым молодым человеком. Но в сакраментальное «вы можете серьёзно пострадать» всё же не верилось.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал тем временем этот… метросексуал. Голос у него оказался под стать внешности — красивый и мягкий. — Меня, конечно, уже объявили, но там какое-то слишком странное прозвище. Моё имя Дже-Ха.

Объявили его, кстати сказать, Крылатым Монстром. Гунтэ поржал бы, если бы не выпал в тот момент в осадок от появления противника во плоти.

— Обычно имён здесь не называют, но я Гунтэ, — хмыкнул он. — Ты ведь в курсе, что…?

— Разумеется, — поганец вежливо улыбался не хуже того работничка с предупреждениями и нулями. — Закончим побыстрее?

— Да почему бы и нет.

Гунтэ кивнул, сделал полшага в сторону. И его жизнь покатилась к чертям.

Потому что такого противника он и правда ещё не видел. Его не то что ударить — к нему приблизиться было как ловить ветер в поле. А чёртовы светлые кеды упорно и неотступно взлетали в опасной близости от головы.

Бой не в полную силу — паршивый бой, но конкретно этот был больше похож на опасный танец. Гунтэ неспешно водили во кругу, зал выл, а потом что-то вдруг изменилось. На долю мгновения перед глазами мелькнули чужие глаза, мир замедлился и поплыл, а Гунтэ внятно понял — сейчас он умрёт.

— Ваша жена расстроится, — прошелестело в опасной близости.

И тогда он ударил. Хреново, неправильно, с хрустом собственных костяшек пальцев, но быстро, зло и с той силой, с которой бьют насмерть. Рефлекс готовности убивать, чтобы выжить, давно и прочно въевшийся в кровь. Но его ловко обвели вокруг пальца и на этот раз — взметнулся плащ, и Дже-Ха принял удар всё в том же танце, внезапно ставшем смертельным — легко, красиво, нетравматично и ровно так, чтобы лечь без зазрения совести и подозрений со стороны.

Что после этого творилось в зале, Гунтэ не видел. Стоял, глядя прямо перед собой и только краем сознания понимал, что конкретно произошло. А его другой частью спокойно думал, что, кажется, староват для подобного.

На арену тем временем запрыгнул Хак, закинул руку Дже-Ха на плечо и негромко сказал ему:

— Идеально. Кей-Сука сейчас добьёт Киджа, и этой лавке конец. Финансы в минусе, главаря нет — не поднимутся.

Дже-Ха держался за рёбра — наверняка переломанные, и смеялся — едва-едва, чтобы не потревожить грудную клетку.

Гунтэ всё так же стоял и какой-то уже другой частью мозга осознавал, что их бой был не просто каким-то там подставным — он был частью масштабного плана — отнюдь не владельцев арены. Другая часть разума внятно твердила, что вот для этого дерьма он точно староват.

— Простите, что пришлось вас спровоцировать, — Дже-Ха улыбался, вися на Хаке и медленно, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. — Не беспокойтесь, со мной всё в порядке.

Ну да, конечно. Гунтэ обвёл взглядом его, затем Хака — тот коротко кивнул в ответ, подтверждая, что тоже помнит. Вполне возможно, именно он и был тем, кто выбрал на роль противника в сегодняшнем бою Гунтэ. Поганец.

— А объяснить не хотите?

В ответ ему вновь улыбнулись — на этот раз оба.

— Возвращайтесь к жене, она вас заждалась, — сказал Хак.

Где-то взвыла сигнализация, народ панически рванулся в двери — пойти под суд, разумеется, не хотел никто, будь то зрители или участники. Дже-Ха и Хак тоже неторопливо направились к пожарному выходу.

Гунтэ стоял на арене и думал, что он паршивый отец и муж. И никогда уже не сможет стать хорошим. Потому что рациональная часть сознания жалобно умирала в последних судорожных попытках воззвать к вменяемости, а всё то тёмное, яркое и живое, которое пряталось и скрывалось в нём после войны, прорастало наружу и оплетало незримыми лозами твёрдого знания: его место не в мирном доме и даже не на арене подпольных боёв. Его место там, где скрываются в коридорах молодые придурки, готовые рисковать ради чего-то большего, чем всплеск адреналина или призовой конверт. Его место на той войне, которая идёт каждый день и никогда не закончится. Потому что Гунтэ был рождён для войны. И даже теперь, когда он, казалось бы, от неё отвернулся — она сама пришла к нему и посмотрела в душу смертью из чужих глаз. И только это единственно правильно.

В тот день Гунтэ, должно быть, всё же умер. И родился заново — прежним собой. Через месяц жены у него уже не было — она сказала, что всегда знала — однажды этим всё и закончится. Не обижалась. Не плакала и не кричала. Ничего от него не потребовала и даже не запретила общаться с сыном.

Ещё через месяц он вышел на банду «Пираты Авы», и вместо Гиган на встречу явился Дже-Ха — в простой рубашке и обычных джинсах вместо стильного плаща.

— Ну привет, — сказал он.

Гунтэ кивнул и ответил:

— Привет.

Через неделю они тащились по переулкам, Дже-Ха висел у него на плече, как недавно у Хака, и подволакивал ногу. В бедре у него была пуля, а в голосе неуместные хиханьки.

— А говорят, — вещал он, оставляя кровавые отпечатки на новой куртке Гунтэ, — что поцелуи взасос — самое лучшее обезболивающее. Поцелуешь меня?

— Поцелую. Когда зашьют.

Когда Гунтэ дотащил его до того адреса, где их должен был встретить врач, и увидел пятнадцатилетнего Юна, он основательно засомневался, что после тех зашиваний ещё останется, кого можно будет хоть как-нибудь целовать.

Через пятнадцать минут Дже-Ха с ровным швом и куском пиццы в руке уже требовал с него обещанное. В глазах у него всё ещё гуляла смерть. И Гунтэ как никогда ясно чувствовал, что это тоже война. Быть может, даже та самая, для которой он выжил на прошлой.

С тех пор, пожалуй, немногое изменилось. Вот разве волосы у Дже-Ха стали ещё длиннее, а вместо синих серёжек он стал носить чёрные. А пицца будто бы осталась та же самая — холодная и невкусная. Мир чудовищно постоянен.

Гунтэ вздохнул, дожевав основательно зачерствевшую корочку, поднялся с места, шагнул к окну и снова взял сигареты.

— Ну что там?

— Понятия не имею. Наш типчик в кепке исчез, а от Шинъи пока ничего. Хак и Лили дежурят у входов — если что, позвонят.

Всё это дело попахивало чем-то мутным. Вчерашний притон вместо сходки обычных шавок предстал перед ними собранием крупных шишек с охраной — пришлось отчаянно импровизировать, и, если бы не подоспевшая невесть откуда полиция, живыми бы им не уйти.

Гунтэ упорно чудилось в событиях что-то знакомое — не последовательность, но то неверное чувство, которое она вызывала. Как будто он снова, как пять лет назад, оказался замешан в чужой игре — на этот раз вместе со всеми.

— Поцелуй меня, — Дже-Ха внезапно потянул его к себе за локоть.

В глазах у него темнела смерть. И это лишь добавляло недобрых ассоциаций.

— Когда разберёмся, какого чёрта здесь происходит.

На подоконнике завибрировал телефон, и Дже-Ха медленно, не отпуская взглядом глаза Гунтэ, накрыл его ладонью.

— Сейчас.

Губы у него были, как всегда, тёплые. Но на фоне жары показались почти ледяными.

— Что там?

Короткое сообщение с номера Шинъи гласило: «Код Чепупела».

— Да блядь, — рассмеялся Дже-Ха, откинув голову и на возвратном движении уткнувшись носом Гунтэ в плечо. — Я его убью когда-нибудь за эти названия. Откуда он их берёт?

В душе Гунтэ был с ним полностью солидарен — ну невозможно серьёзно воспринимать опасность, когда она воплощается в подобном слове. Но в данный момент кто-то должен был это сделать.

— Давай поднимайся, убийца невинных хакеров. Валим.

До чёрного хода к парковке от их двери было четыре лестнице. Три из них миновало без приключений, и Гунтэ почти успел поверить, что они выйдут из дома, так никого и не встретив, когда на площадку четвёртой навстречу им шагнул парнишка в синей кепке. Из-под неё выбивались лохматые, ярко-золотые волосы. Как у принцев с картинок из детских сказок.

— Привет, — сказал он и с любопытством уставился в дуло направленного ему в лицо пистолета.

— Ну, привет, — усмехнулся Гунтэ. И невзначай передвинулся в сторону, перекрывая Дже-Ха. Не поспоришь — в бою он всегда был сильней, но недавняя дырка в боку ещё никому не добавляла скорости движений.

Парень в кепке тем временем достать оружие и не пытался. Стоял, смотрел на пистолет в руках Гунтэ и улыбался настолько солнечно, что от этого становилось по-настоящему жутко.

— Да вы расслабьтесь, мы с миром, — послышался новый голос.

Из тени дальнего коридора неторопливо шагнула девушка. Молодая. Пожалуй, не старше Юна. Красивая. И одурительно красно-рыжая.

За спиной у Гунтэ Дже-Ха издал странный короткий звук, будто его аккуратненько ткнули кулаком в печень.

— Как там Хак? — девчонка стояла прямо напротив и весело щурилась, глядя Гунтэ за плечо — туда, где на ступеньку выше Дже-Ха упорно не подавал больше признаков жизни.

Творилось… что-то. И это что-то не вызывало ни капли доверия.

— Убери, — наконец разродился Дже-Ха и подозрительно осторожно положил руку на правое плечо Гунтэ. — Это свои.

В глазах девчонки сплеталось тёмное, жуткое — точно такое же, какое Гунтэ привык видеть в зеркале и взгляде каждого из их отряда.

— Интересные какие свои, что на них выдаются тревожные коды…

Но пистолет пришлось всё-таки опустить. Не хватало только и впрямь убить ненароком кого-нибудь, кого не следовало.

— Я потом объясню, — коснулось тёплое дыхание щеки и уха.

Дже-Ха шагнул вперёд, остановился в метре от девчонки и неожиданно медленно наклонил голову. Так он, на памяти Гунтэ, приветствовал только Гиган и Мундока — старых и опытных вожаков. Кто же, чёрт возьми, эта рыжая?

— Меня зовут Йона, — легко догадавшись, о чём он думает, улыбнулась она. — А это Зено, — кивок на парня, как раз избавившегося от кепки и оказавшегося ещё лохматее, чем казалось. — Так вышло, что мы какое-то время считались мёртвыми.

Ну да, «какое-то». Очевидно, не менее всех этих пяти лет.

Дже-Ха вскользь обернулся через плечо, поймал взгляд Гунтэ, и стало видно, что он вовсю улыбается — слегка невменяемо и до того счастливо, что на мгновение где-то под рёбрами кольнуло ревностью.

— Сейчас я глава банды «Драконы Коуки», — между тем заявила эта, как её… Йона с весёлой усмешкой. — Что скажете, если я предложу вам объединить территории?

Где-то лестницей ниже чуть слышно хлопнула дверь, и по ступенькам зашелестели такие же тихие, но уверенные шаги.

«Хак», — без труда определил Гунтэ.

— Спросишь это у капитана, — фыркнул Дже-Ха, неожиданно потрепал девушку по макушке и развернулся обратно в сторону верхних пролётов.

— Идём домой, — подцепил он Гунтэ под локоть. — Отмена коду Чепупела.

Уже отворачиваясь, Гунтэ увидел, как на площадку ворвался Хак и словно с размаху врубился в незримую стену.

— Ой, простите, а можно я с вами? — заторопился вдруг Зено.

Гунтэ вздохнул и подумал, что лучшего имени для сегодняшней ложной тревоги и не придумаешь. Вот Чепупела, как она есть.

— Пошли, — махнул он ладонью.

Дже-Ха тащил его за руку и не оглядывался. Сзади слышался топот Зено и звонкая тишина на площадке. Гунтэ просто шагал по лестнице. Домой. Туда, где в уродливой пепельнице в виде жабы, наверное, всё ещё не дотлела забытая сигарета, где можно найти ужасающие трусы с «саратовым» и где всегда неизбывно живёт война.

Его война.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Новый день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587339) by [Rina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince)




End file.
